Some Like It Scot
by Jerichoholic1027
Summary: I put six pairings  all involving Drew McIntyre  in a randomizer along with six random songs. So this will have six chapters, each one is a different song fic, get it? And yes, I had to use Drew :  Please review! First up Dolph/Drew.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I know MyBizTheMiz is doing something like this too. It was her idea and I asked for permission so no yelling at me :P

Sorry if you're sick of my suckish song fics, blame my Mikey for getting me addicted to writing them.

Anyway enjoy.

Pairing: Dolph/Drew

Song: Never Again - Nickelback

_**He's drunk again, it's time to fight**_

_**She must have done something wrong tonight**_

_**The living room becomes a boxing ring**_

_**It's time to run**_

_**When you see him clenching his hands**_

_**She's just a woman**_

_**Never again**_

Drew sat in his hotel room, just minding his own business, watching the television. That's when the bloodcurdling screams start. Those screams…

Drew shakes his head. Goddamnit, he's going to kill Bryan fucking Danielson.

He slowly stood and walked down the hall as the screams got progressively louder. How did no one else hear? Did they just not care?

"I'm coming Nick. Just hold on a bit longer." He whispered to himself, roughly pounding on Bryan and Dolph's room.

"Keep quiet!" Bryan's gruff voice shouted, then a second later he swung the door open. "What do you want McIntyre?" He scoffed.

"Um, Vince wants to talk to Nick and he sent me to come get him." Drew lied.

"Fine. Take him." Bryan rolled his eyes. "Nick you're wanted!" He shouted.

Drew fought a gasp as Nick came into view. His face was bloody, pink and bruised. He walked towards Drew with a trembling lower lip.

Without another word, Bryan shoved Nick out the door and slammed it shut. Drew immediately took Nick in his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay." He cooed.

_**I hear her scream, from down the hall**_

_**Amazing she can even talk at all**_

_**She cries to me, go back to bed**_

"So wh-why does Vince want m-me?" Nick stammered, wincing as he roughly fisted away tears.

"He doesn't." Drew whispered. "I couldn't help myself. I knew what he was doing to you. I had to stop him."

"Drew, just go back to bed." Nick cried.

Drew scooped Nick up into his arms and carried him back to his room.

"Nick…" Drew shook his head as he laid Nick on the bed.

He walked to the kitchen and got Nick a bag of ice. He sat down beside him and held the ice to his left cheek which looked the worst.

"Nick you have to tell someone. Other than me. I can only do so much."

"I… I deserved it." Nick croaked.

"No. No you didn't. I don't care what you did, it's not alright for him to hit you."

"I'm fine Drew." Nick said firmly. "I can take care of myself."

"Nick… what if he goes too far one day?"

Nick simply sighed in response.

_**I'm terrified that she'll wind up**_

_**Dead in his hands**_

_**She's just a woman**_

_**Never again**_

_**Been there before**_

_**But not like this**_

_**Seen it before**_

_**But not like this**_

_**Never before have I ever**_

_**Seen it this bad**_

_**She's just a woman**_

_**Never again**_

Drew took care of Nick for a while, then Nick insisted on going back to Bryan.

"Fine, but Nick please tell me if he does anything worse."

Nick nodded but he didn't plan on it.

Drew walked him back to his room. He had a really bad limp.

"God, you're such a wimp Nick." Bryan scoffed as he watched Nick hobble around. "I barely even touched you."

"I think my leg's b-broken." Nick winced.

"God, drama queen much? But fine, I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow."

Nick nods and lays down in the bed beside Bryan.

Hoping, praying that Drew would come save him. He knew he'd told him not to but when he was with Drew was the only time he didn't fear for his life.

The next morning, Nick is woken up by Bryan yelling at him to get the fuck out of bed. He has a doctor's appointment.

Nick whimpers but nods. The spot on his leg that he thought was broken is now a bit swollen. He cringes as it throbs and clutches it.

"Oh quit being a puss and let's go." Bryan tosses Nick his jacket and is already out the door and on his way to the car by the time Nick has the strength to stand.

_**Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell**_

_**It starts to sting as it starts to swell**_

_**She looks at you**_

_**She wants the truth**_

_**It's right out there**_

_**In the waiting room**_

_**With those hands**_

_**Lookin' just as sweet as he can**_

_**Never again**_

They arrive at the doctor's office and Nick is taken to a room while Bryan sits in the waiting room.

"Oh, this looks bad." The nurse makes a face as she examines Nick's leg.

"What happened to it?"

"I… fell." Nick lies.

She raises a brow skeptically.

"I'm a nurse, I know these kind of breaks don't happen from a bad fall. It's usually intentional."

"Well that's how it happened." Nick says, staring off into space.

She sighs.

"Well, it looks like it's a pretty clean break so shouldn't take too long to fix." Nick nods and is taken to get a cast placed on his leg.

"Costing me too much money Nemeth." Bryan growls as he hands over the cash for the cast.

"S-sorry." Nick stammers, he's still in unbearable pain.

Bryan has a match tonight. Nick hobbles over to Drew's room with his crutches.

Drew gasps as he opens the door.

"Nick… he broke your leg?"

Nick nods and buries his head in Drew's chest, soaking the tank top he's wearing with tears.

"Nick you have to do something."

"I-I can't. He'll just go to jail for a few years but then he'll get out and come f-find me." Nick sobs.

Drew pulls him inside and shuts the door with his foot.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here now."

"But you'll be g-gone soon and I'll be alone with him again."

_**Seen it before**_

_**But not like this**_

_**Been there before**_

_**But not like this**_

_**Never before have I ever**_

_**Seen it this bad**_

_**She's just a woman**_

_**Never again**_

Drew frowns, he knows this is true.

He stands and decides he is going to give Bryan a piece of his mind.

"Come on." He takes Nick's hand and they walk back to he and Bryan's room.

They wait on the bed.

Soon Bryan walks in.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room McIntyre?"

Drew stands and begins shouting at the top of his lungs.

_**Father's a name**_

_**You haven't earned yet**_

_**You're just a child**_

_**With a temper**_

_**Haven't you heard**_

"_**Don't hit a lady"?**_

_**Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure**_

He sums it all up with a hard right hook and walks out the door, warning him to never touch Nick again.

The second Drew leaves Bryan turns to Nick, fury clear in his eyes.

"Why the hell was he in our room in the first place? Why does he know? Stop trying to make people fucking pity you!" Bryan spits, throwing a punch at Nick.

_**He's drunk again**_

_**It's time to fight**_

_**Same old shit**_

_**Just on a different night**_

_**She grabs the gun, she's had enough**_

Nick has had enough.

He's sick of being abused.

He scrambles out of Bryan's reach and slams open the drawer where they keep the guns.

He grabs one and holds it protectively in front of himself.

Bryan immediately pauses and for once he is the one in fear of his life.

"B-baby, c'mon. You don't wanna do that." He says backing away slowly.

"Oh I don't?" Nick laughed, aiming the gun at Bryan's heart.

"Baby come on, let's talk about this. Just put down the gun."

"Oh I don't think so."

Nick clenches his eyes shut and pulls the trigger. He hears the sickening splatter of blood as Bryan's body falls to the ground.

_**Tonight she'll find out**_

_**How fucking tough is this man**_

_**Pulls the trigger **_

_**Just as fast as she can**_

_**Never again**_

Drew hears the gun shot and panics. He immediately runs down the hall and slams open the door. He gasps when he sees the bloody mess on the floor. Bryan lays in a heap. He looks up and sees Nick, gun resting in his shaking hands.

They lock eyes and the tears begin pouring. Nick collapses in Drew's arms.

"He's gone. He's finally g-gone." Nick sobs, clutching to Drew's shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, this one really sucks. I didn't even really get into the pairing much. Oh well, hope you like it anyway. : )

Pairing: Sheamus/Drew, some Matt/Drew

Song: Unfaithful - Rihanna

_**Story of my life**_

_**Searching for the right**_

_**But it keeps avoiding me**_

_**Sorrow in my soul **_

_**Cause it seems that wrong**_

_**Really loves my company**_

Drew was in love with Stephen. He loved him more than he loved himself. More than he loved anything in this world. The problem? He's dating Matt. When he and Matt first started dating Drew's whole heart was in it. He wasn't the type of guy to half ass things. He went all in. He knew that made it pretty easy to get hurt but he didn't care. But over time, the love just lost it's spark. Every kiss, every touch used to make his heart skip a beat but now the only man who has that effect on him is Stephen.

_**He's more than a man**_

_**And this is more than love**_

_**The reason that the sky is blue**_

Drew didn't want to cheat. He'd never been that type of man. But he couldn't keep himself away from the Celtic Warrior. Something about him… He was everything to Drew. Drew's whole world revolved around him now.

_**The clouds are rolling in**_

_**Because I'm gone again**_

_**And to him I just can't be true**_

It was getting difficult seeing Stephen behind Matt's back. He knew Matt knew already. He'd tried. He'd really tried. But he just couldn't stay away from Stephen. And truth be told, he didn't want to.

_**And I know that he knows **_

_**I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy**_

_**With some other guy**_

_**I can see him dying**_

Drew wished he could leave Stephen. But it wasn't possible. They'd grown too attached.

Drew hated hurting Matt like this. He didn't want to do this anymore. He may not love Matt the same way he used to but he still deserved a faithful lover. One who wasn't fucking some other man behind his back… would it even be behind his back if Matt was aware of it?

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Everytime I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be…**_

_**A murderer**_

It was killing Drew inside but no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop. He wasn't sure which was worse. Letting Matt keep thinking that Drew was cheating or telling him and confirming it, taking away what little bit of hope he might have had.

_**I feel it in the air**_

_**As I'm doing my hair**_

_**Preparing for another date**_

_**A kiss upon my cheek**_

_**As he reluctantly**_

_**Asks if I'm gonna be out late**_

Drew was getting ready to go out with Stephen. He pulled his hair up into it's usual tight, shoulder length ponytail.

"Hey baby." Matt smiles, walking over. "Where you goin?"

"Just out with the guys." Drew lies.

Matt nods and tries not to think about what he knows.

"You gonna be out late?"

"Not too late."

Drew's heart aches as he watches the pain in Matt's eyes.

_**I say I won't be long**_

_**Just hanging with the girls**_

_**A lie I didn't have to tell**_

_**Because we both know **_

_**Where I'm about to go**_

_**And we know it very well**_

_**Cause I know that he knows **_

_**I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy**_

_**With some other guy**_

_**I can see him dying**_

"Love you." Drew says with a grin, kissing his lips softly.

"Love you too." Matt sighs and kisses back. When he pulls back he has on a half hearted smile.

Drew wants to apologize but then he'd have to really admit what he's been doing. And he can't do that. Not yet.

With one final hug, kiss and goodbye, Drew walks out the door.

Matt's smile immediately fades and he wonders what he did wrong. What did he do that drove Drew to some other guy?

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Everytime I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be…**_

_**A murderer**_

All Drew's sorrow disappears the moment he walks into Stephen's arm.

"I missed you." He murmurs into Stephen's shoulder.

"Missed ya too." Stephen smiles, taking Drew's hand and leading him back to his hotel room.

He showered Drew's face with kisses.

It wasn't what you think. They didn't just fuck each other. They were in love. But they wanted to make love whenever they could. They just laid beside each other in the bed for a while, talking. Fingers intertwined the whole time. Drew sighed, contently. Matt could never make him feel this good.

_**Our love, his trust**_

_**I don't want to hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't want to take away his life**_

_**I don't want to be…**_

_**A murderer**_

Eventually they did end up making love. Drew dressed himself and stood.

"I gotta get back. Matt will be worried."

Stephen sighed.

"I know."

He walked Drew to the door. They stepped out into the hallway and hugged.

Stephen gave him a small peck on the lips. When he pulled away Drew saw an unbelieving Matt over Stephen's shoulder.

"Matt." Drew gasped. The secret was finally out.

"Save it Drew." Matt mumbled and turned walking down the hallway. His fears had just been confirmed.

Maybe it was for the best.


End file.
